Trapped magnetic flux reduces the operational capability of circuitry contained within a superconducting device. Several methods have been devised to overcome the trapped flux problem, including the pinning of vortices by the incorporation of impurities and defects, the construction of flux dams, slots, and holes, and the use of magnetic shields. While beneficial, such methods have not been successful in controlling and removing the trapped flux. A new system and method for controlling magnetic flux within a superconducting device is needed.